Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor technology.
Description of the Related Art
Examples of known sensors are attached to an inlet system (for example, an intake pipe or intake manifold) or an exhaust system of an internal combustion engine, such as a diesel engine or a gasoline engine, to detect the concentration of a specific gas component (for example, oxygen or Nox) contained in measurement target gas (see, for example, PTL 1 and PTL 2). The sensor disclosed in PTL 1 includes a detector element, connection terminals that are electrically connected to the detector element, and a separator that accommodates a back portion of the detector element and the connection terminals. A detection signal output from the detector element is output to the outside through the connection terminals. The concentration of the specific gas is calculated on the basis of the detection signal by an external device.